


Nothing stays secret forever

by AntiChr1st



Series: The fluffy set [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChr1st/pseuds/AntiChr1st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turtle ducks are snitches, now explanations must be made.</p><p>Second sequel to a girl's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing stays secret forever

Waking up with her arms around Korra was Asami's favorite thing, right up there with snuggling with Korra, hugging Korra, kissing Korra, and, well, basically all things Korra and Korra related activities.  
She was about to snuggle harder into Korra when the door opened and Naga walked in carrying the newspaper. Naga, seemingly a bit miffed about her lack of breakfast so far this morning, decided to deposit the slightly drooled on newspaper on Korra's face before settling down below the bed.  
Having a big snoring polar bear dog in her bedroom had taken some getting used to, especially since it turned into a snoring choir with the smaller but even louder water tribe girl in front of her.  
Well, nobody's perfect.

She picked the newspaper off Korra's face and went to put it on the bedside table when a picture on the front caught her eye.  
Opening it up, it was rather obvious what had happened. The front page was covered in a huge picture of her and Korra from last night, in the middle of snuggling on one of the turtle duck boats.

Well, no helping it now then. Secret's out.  
She leaned down to whisper in Korra's ear, a quick "Wake up honey" while giving her a nudge with her hip to wake her up.

"Iswhat?" A tired sounding Korra grumbled out. Waking up in Asami's arms mellowed out her generally negative feelings towards early mornings a great deal, leaving her roughly as moody and friendly as your average saber toothed moose lion.

Laughing Asami held out the paper so Korra could see the picture.  
"We've been busted sweetie"

"Mkay" Korra grumbled out.  
"We'll deal with it when we go over to the island for lunch".  
Figuring that was the end of it, Korra wriggled herself backwards, as far into Asami as she possibly could, then promptly fell asleep once more.

A couple hours later Korra and Asami was walking up the road on air temple island, somewhat ready to face their friends and explain this.  
Any attempt at downplaying it or smuggling it during conversation was quickly removed from the list of options, as the second they opened the front door all of their friends were standing there with lifted eyebrows and holding out a copy of the newspaper.

"So hey there guys" Korra said, trying and failing to play it cool.

"How long has this been going on?" Bolin was grinning and jumping around, his usual joyful self.  
"A week? Two weeks? A month!?!" He'd jumped over the couch and was shaking Korra excitedly.

Korra looked over at Asami for help, and saw she was on her own for now.  
"It's,,, been a little longer than that" she said, a little unsure on how to break the news to him.

"What like two months? Three!?"  
Boling looked even more excited, somehow.

The others were smiling as well, so at least it was going well so far, but she had a feeling that would change soon.

"Uuuh, it's been 3 somethings"  
Korra looked over at Asami for help, looking a bit desperate for backup now.

Asami decided to provide assistance before Bolin shook the poor girl senseless.  
"3 years come Friday".

Well that killed the mood in the room. Everyone looked at them disbelievingly, Opal was standing there open mouthed, even Pabu looked shocked.

"Eh, what? I could've sworn you said 3 years" Bolin said, looking confused and shifting his gaze from Korra to Asami and back again.

"Yes, 3 years now". Korra decided to look over at Pema, who seemed to be the only one of their friends who thought this was funny.

"You,,, you've been girlfriends for 3 years and you haven't told us? Your friends?".  
Bolin looked hurt, this really wouldn't do. Asami decided to interject quickly before this spiraled out of control, sadly Korra beat her to it, rushing out a bunch of words before Asami could get a word in.

"At first it was just fun to sneak around, right? And then before we knew it it'd been a year, and then everyone was running around doing their own thing and we never saw anyone. By the time everyone got together again it'd been 2 years, and then Asami proposed"

"Asami did what!" Bolin yelled out, cutting of Korra's somewhat panicked rambling.

Opal decided to take that moment to enter the conversation.  
"You're engaged?" She asked, looking at Asami, probably trying to get some of the pressure of Korra, who looked ready to dive out the window.

"Well, no, we're not" Asami said, looking pointedly out the window.

Bolin, keeping a firm grip on Korra's shoulders, gave said girl a puzzled look.  
"You said no?" he asked her.

"Uuuh, no I did not" Korra flushed, looking embarrassed at having to let out a lot of information at once suddenly.

Asami looked at her.  
"Speaking about that, might as well show them now".

Korra nodded before she undid her sleeve, removing a necklace that was wrapped around her arm and put it around her neck, while Asami was doing the same.  
Of the boys only Tenzin seemed to realize the significance of the words and the necklace.

Opal looked at their necklaces before she stared at Asami.  
"You didn't?"

Asami smiled at her.  
"We did".

"When?", Opal looked torn between extreme girly excitement and furious friend rage.

Asami figured it was best to just get it all in the open now, before anyone had the time to get mad.  
"Ember Island, six months ago, the 'business trip' wasn't one".

Bolin was looking between them, confused and clueless.  
"What are you talking about?"

Opal gave him a look that practically screamed 'really?'.  
"They've eloped".

Now everyone was looking upset, Opal looked ready to explode, even Mako looked genuinely hurt.  
Deciding to interrupt before Bolin exploded or Korra let something slip again, Asami spoke quickly.  
"We would've told you a long time ago, but like Korra said everyone was split around for so long and when we got engaged we wanted to keep it secret. Not from you but from the press, since we figured that when we went public,,, well, that this would happen"  
She ended the sentence pointing at the newspaper that now lay on the counter.

Seeing she had their attention she decided to finish quickly.  
"So when we got engaged we decided to elope, in secret so we wouldn't have paparazzi's during the ceremony or sneaking pictures during our honeymoon".

Surprisingly enough it was Mako who interrupted angrily.  
"But why wouldn't you tell us, your friends!"

Korra and Asami glanced at each other.  
"Might as well just be honest here" Asami said.

Korra looked at Mako.  
"look, we love you all, but if we'd told you or Opal or Tenzin we would have to tell Bolin, and we all know how Bolin handles secrets".

That seemed to have turned the tide, as everyone was nodding in agreement now.  
Everyone except Bolin.  
"I am not that bad!" he defended himself, getting disbelieving stares from both Korra and Asami.

Bolin looked at Mako for support.  
"sorry bro, you really can't".  
Not giving up, he switched to Opal.  
"Sorry honey".  
Well, anyone's vote counts right? he looked over at Pabu, who just gave him a sad look and shook his head.

 

Realizing he was on his own here, he looked over at Korra.  
"I'm not that bad, really".

korra just looked at him.  
"Common Bo, remember the Flame City incident?"

Bolin wasn't deterred.  
"That was one time!".

Asami smacked her palm to her forehead.  
"Bolin, you literally, and I do mean literally, could not keep a secret when your life, and I repeat, literally! depended on it!  
You handle secrets like you're a colander!"

Mako, ever so useful, decided to help out.  
"Face it bro, you don't do secrets well.  
If they'd told you the newspapers would be on their door within the day".

Bolin, resigned to being outnumbered and outvoted on the issue, decided to cut his losses.  
"Fine then" he said grumpily.

Korra gave him a hug.  
"We really were planning on telling you guys soon, we just wanted to finish planning on how to deal with the journalists first. The newspaper just caught us a bit earlier than expected".

Asami came up and joined the hug  
"come on now Bo, don't be like that, you know we love you".

Bolin smiled and hugged them both back.  
"It's fine. I know I'm bad at secret stuff, I just wanted to be happy for my friends".

At that moment Korra's stomach decided to give out a loud rumble.  
Seeing the opportunity to let everything smooth itself out, Pema took the opportunity and called everyone to sit around the table, ready for lunch.

A few hours later saw Asami and Korra walking out the door, rather tired after spending the last few hours explaining everything to their friends, only to be greeted by a horde of journalists and flashing cameras, only to be greeted by a horde of journalists and flashing cameras.

Korra sighed.  
"This is going to be a long week".

Asami looked at her and smiled.  
"Might as well make it a memorable one".  
She put her arms around Korra's neck and waist, leaning the girl backwards before she bent down to give her a deep kiss.


End file.
